Noche de tormenta
by Genegermanotta
Summary: Una tormenta azota Londres. El profesor, empapado, espera un autobús para volver a casa. De un momento a otro, llega su pareja, Jean Descole, a rescatarlo de la lluvia.


Fanfic yaoi DescoleXLayton (Porque hacían falta mas fanfics de ellos dos)

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemmon (Mi primer fanfic Lemmon)

Por si acaso, Desu = Disminutivo de "Desukoru" = Nombre japonés de Descole.

Noche de tormenta.

Londres, 7:25 de la noche. El cielo lleno de nubes grises que ya no pueden contener ni una gota más de agua cubre la luz de la luna, dejando solo la suave luz de las farolas. Ráfagas de frio viento recorren las calles cortando el silencio. Las hojas de los arboles empiezan a sacudirse como si estuvieran en un baile. Londres, 7:25 de la noche, faltaba poco para que una de las noches de tormenta más fría empezara a llenar el cielo de relámpagos como en un espectáculo.

-Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde – Dice sobando sus manos tratando de calentarse- Tengo que llegar a casa rápido antes de que empiece la tormenta, a Luke siempre le ha dado miedo el sonido de los truenos – Dice el profesor Layton antes de empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

El profesor va caminando por las frías calles de Londres. Empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia como pequeños cristales, cada vez caen mas, golpeando los charcos creando su melodía mientras los relámpagos crean un espectáculo de luces en el nublado cielo. El profesor apresura el paso y se detiene en la parada de autobuses, tratando de conservar el calor, esperando a que un autobús llegue para ir a su casa.

-Está lloviendo cada vez mas fuerte –dice después de soltar un suspiro- ojala pasara un autobús pronto –empezando a tiritar- Debí haber traído un paraguas.

Layton sigue esperando, pero no pasa ningún autobús. La calle está sola ya que todos están en sus casas. La lluvia le moja la ropa cada vez más mientras el frio le hace temblar cada vez más. De pronto, se empiezan a escuchar unos pasos atrás de él, y de un momento a otro la lluvia deja de caerle encima. El profesor se voltea rápidamente y ve que tras de él estaba Jean Descole, protegiéndole de la lluvia con su paraguas, como siempre con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Veo que no soy el único aquí, ¿Qué haces en medio de la tormenta? –Acercándose más a él- ¿Te perdiste? –soltando una pequeña risa.  
-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? –Le responde el profesor tímidamente.  
- ¿Cómo voy a quedarme en mi casa mientras que mi novio esta muriéndose de frio en la calle? –Dice con una de sus famosas sonrisas- No esperes a que llegue algún autobús, la tormenta está demasiado fuerte. No hay ni un alma en la calle, apenas nosotros dos.  
-¡¿Qué? Pero tengo que llegar a casa. No puedo dejar solos a Luke, Flora y…  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora –le interrumpe y suspira- Debes empezar a preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo. Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, sobre todo con Emmi allá para protegerles.  
-Igual –nervioso- Tengo que llegar, no puedo preocuparles –dice empezando a alejarse- No es cosa de un caballero preocupar a la gente.  
-¡Hershel! –Exclama mientras le detiene agarrándole el brazo- La tormenta esta peor allá, ¡regresa bajo el paraguas que te vas a resfriar! –dice jalándolo suavemente hacia él.  
-Pero. . . –Se queda callado un segundo- no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí Desu –dice empezando a caminar otra vez.

Al escuchar eso, Descole le detiene por atrás, rodeándolo con su brazo derecho mientras sostiene el paraguas con el izquierdo. El millonario lo acerca hacia a él y empieza a hablarle suavemente al oído.

-Hershel –una pequeña pausa- Entiende, no quiero que te pase nada. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? Eres lo más importante que tengo, por eso tengo que cuidarte como a un tesoro.  
-D-d-descole –le responde nervioso el profesor empezando a sonrojarse al sentir el cálido aliento del otro en el oído.  
-Vamos a mi casa, está a dos cuadras de aquí. Allí puedes llamar a los chicos y avisarles que estas bien –empezándole a abrazar más fuerte.  
-D-de acuerdo, Desu… -y empiezan a caminar los dos bajo el paraguas hacia la casa del mayor.

Descole y Layton recorren las dos cuadras en silencio. La tormenta va aumentando poco a poco. Las ráfagas de viento hacen que las gotas de lluvia se muevan en todas direcciones. Mientras van caminando, se siente cada vez más el frio. El profesor, tímidamente, se va acercando cada vez más al otro buscando un poco de su calor. Descole, al sentir esto, le toma de la mano de un momento a otro. Apresuran un poco el paso hasta llegar a la casa. Los dos se detienen frente a la puerta, protegidos por el porche de la casa.

Esta no era la mansión lujosa donde se la pasa el elegante Jean Descole. Era una casa pequeña y acogedora con un pequeño jardín al frente. Tal vez demasiado modesta para el excéntrico millonario.

-Descole, ¿Esta es tu casa? –Pregunta algo sorprendido atrás de él.  
-Mi mansión está demasiado lejos –Le contesta al profesor, cerrando el paraguas- Compre esta casa dos meses, es algo modesta. A veces no soporto tener una casa tan grande para mí solo así que me quedo a dormir aquí unos días.  
- Es… bonita, se ve muy acogedora –Le responde quedando atrás de él.  
-Tengo que prestarte un poco de ropa –Mientras está buscando las llaves en su bolsillo- ¿Tienes hambre o ya comiste? Si quieres te hago algo de te… o lo que tú quieras –Metiendo la llave en el picaporte.  
-Descole, no tienes porque… -Algo avergonzado al ver como se preocupaba por el.  
-Descuida, para mí no es ningún problema. Eres el invitado de honor, después de todo –Abriendo la puerta- Adelante, pasa.  
-Gracias otra vez, Jean –Le dice antes de entrar.  
-Descuida, te rescatare de la lluvia cuantas veces sea necesario –con una sonrisa mientras cierra la puerta y enciende la luz.

El profesor se queda mirando el interior de la casa mientras Descole se quita el abrigo y lo deja en una percha. El lugar era acogedor. No había tantas cosas como en la mansión. En la sala se distinguían dos cómodos sofás y una mesita de café, algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, un antiguo reloj de péndulo y una estantería. Layton se queda viendo el interior de la casa mientras Descole se va por el pasillo a buscar toallas y una pijama.

-Déjame secarte antes de que te resfríes –Mientras le seca con la toalla suavemente y le quita el sombrero-  
-¡D-d-d-descole! –Exclama sonrojado- Descuida, y-y-yo puedo solo. No tienes porque molestarte.  
-Hershel, eres la visita de honor. Déjame consentirte aunque sea un poco –Con una sonrisa acercándolo más a él, secándole el cabello-

Descole sigue secando cariñosamente a Layton con la suave toalla. Sus manos pasan suavemente por su cuerpo mientras el profesor se sonroja por culpa de sus mimos. Descole intenta quitarle lentamente la mojada ropa al profesor, pero este nervioso le detiene.

-¡Descole! –nervioso- En verdad que esto no es necesario y yo…  
-¿Qué pasa? –con una sonrisa- Algún día vas a tener que dejar de ser tan tímido.  
-¡¿Eh? No… no es que sea tímido, es solo que…  
-¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que Jean Descole te vea como viniste al mundo? –Le toma de la barbilla, lo acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.  
-Y-y-yo –sin saber que decir, hipnotizado por la acción del otro- Tal vez un poco.  
-Está bien –dice separándose un poco tomando la ropa- Mi cuarto esta al final del pasillo, puedes cambiarte allí –Dándole una pijama.  
-Descole, no te sientas mal es que…  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué he de sentirme mal? Si no estás listo aun lo entiendo, soy incapaz de hacer algo que no quieras –dice sacudiéndole el cabello- Después de todo, hoy estoy totalmente a tus ordenes, invitado de honor –Dice burlando haciendo una reverencia.  
-No has cambiado nada –riéndose con él, se dirige a cambiarse.

Layton entra a la habitación y enciende la luz. En el cuarto se destacan una cama matrimonial, a cada lado dos elegantes mesitas de noche. A un lado del cuarto un armario y al otro una puerta que da a un baño. El profesor cierra la puerta y empieza a cambiarse, mientras Descole intenta encender la calefacción.

-Ya estoy listo, ¿en verdad no te molesta que use tu ropa? –Entrando a la sala.  
-Por supuesto que no, no puedo dejar que duermas con ropa mojada. A menos que prefieras dormir sin ella –Con una sonrisa, agachado tratando de encender la calefacción.  
-¡Oye! –Se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras- Genial, mi novio es un pervertido.  
-Vamos, solo era una pequeña broma, invitado de honor –Sin éxito al encender la calefacción- Parece que tendremos que aguantar un poco el frio, mañana tendré que ponerme a arreglar este viejo trasto –Mientras se pone de pie y se voltea a verlo.  
-No es necesario que me llames tanto "invitado de honor" –Mientras se acerca a él.  
- . . . –Tarda un poco en responder- Te ves bien con esa pijama, invi… -A punto de llamarle así otra vez- Emm… Hershel.  
- ¿E-e-e-en serio? –Algo nervioso y alagado.  
- Si, debería regalártela. Te queda mejor a ti que a mí –Acomodándole el cuello del pijama.  
- No, no tienes porque…  
- Anda, quédatela –con una sonrisa lo abraza y empieza a oler su cuello- … Hueles… como a mi colonia, ya te pegue mi olor y todo –sonriendo.  
-Tú también hueles un poco a mí –correspondiendo el abrazo.  
-Si, a té de… -sigue oliendo- ¿De miel? … ¿Manzanilla?... ¿O será Jazmín? –Riéndose.  
-Tal vez un poco de los tres –riéndose con él abrazándole más fuerte- Hace algo de frio.  
-Si quieres me pongo a arreglar la calefacción –se separa dispuesto a repararla.  
-¡No, Descole! –Le agarra por los hombros y le detiene- Así está bien, eres un anfitrión increíble –y le toma de la barbilla y le besa.

Descole algo sorprendido corresponde el beso rodeando a su invitado con los brazos. Layton corresponde el abrazo mientras continua. Descole deja que el otro guie el beso, este adentra su lengua tímidamente en la boca del mayor. Este le sigue jugando con su lengua, colocando su mano en su nuca para acercarlo más a él acariciándole con la otra mano bajo su camisa. Luego, ambos se separan para respirar dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios.

- Eso… eso fue –soltando un leve gemido respirando agitadamente.  
- … Intenso, ¿verdad? –Sonriendo respirando igual de agitado- ¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?  
-No, estoy bien… ¿Vamos a dormir? Tengo algo de sueño –Bostezando, viendo el reloj notando que van a ser las nueve.  
-De acuerdo, vamos –llevándolo a la habitación tomándole de la mano.

Los dos entran a la habitación y se preparan para dormir. Descole saca una manta extra para cubrirse del frio y Layton se sienta en la cama.

-¿En que lado duermo, Descole? –Pregunta abrazando una almohada.  
-El que tú quieras –dice empezando a desvestirse.  
- ¡…! –Se queda viendo sonrojado medio cubriendo su cara con la almohada.  
- . . . Te molesta que me cambie aquí, ¿verdad? –Desabrochándose la camisa.  
- A-a-ah esto… yo… No, no importa –algo nervioso tratando de disimular.  
-Eres adorable cuando estás nervioso –Dice ya sin camisa, mientras se sienta en la cama quedando frente al otro- Eres mi pequeño adorable –se inclina y le besa la frente suavemente.  
-Desu… -Cubriéndose un poco más con la almohada- ¡N-n-no estoy nervioso!  
-¿En serio? –Sonriendo divertido, acercándose más- ¿Ni un poquito? –Quitándole la almohada y haciéndola a un lado.  
-B-b-b-bueno… -tratando en vano de no mirar el pecho desnudo del mayor.  
-Eso pensé –mientras acerca su mano a la entrepierna del otro- A mi no me mientes –empezando a acariciarle.  
-¡Descole! –Ya se le hace imposible ocultar su sonrojo- T-t-tu…Ah, detente! –Soltando leves gemidos.  
-Te vez adorable nervioso, pero aun mas cuando te sonrojas –con una sonrisa acercándose más, dejando al profesor contra la pared, siguiendo con sus caricias.  
-D-d-d-desu… -tratando de no gemir.  
-Layton –Empieza a besarlo siguiendo sin dejar de tocarle, empezando a meter su otra mano bajo su camisa.

Descole empieza a meter su lengua en la boca del otro, este le corresponde el beso ahogando sus gemidos en el. Con su otra mano empieza a acariciar su pecho, subiéndole un poco la camisa. Descole corta el beso empezando a lamer su cuello tratando de bajarle los pantalones.

-¡Descole! Ah, y-y-yo… -Colocando una mano en el cabello del mayor, y con el otro brazo tapándose ligeramente los ojos.  
- ¿Qué? No me digas que no te gusta –Burlando divertido.  
-¡N-n-no es eso! Es que yo…¡ah! M-m-me duele –señalando su erección que esta apretada dentro de sus pantalones.  
-Ya te ayudo –Bajando por completo los pantalones del otro junto con su ropa interior.

Descole empieza a dejarle un chupetón en el cuello, mientras que con una mano juega con uno de los pezones del profesor y con la otra empieza a acariciarle cerca de su entrada. Layton aprieta la funda del colchón con sus manos sin poder evitar soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes. El mayor introduce lentamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada del otro, besando y lamiendo su otro pezón.

-¡Ah! ¡Desu! –Empieza a mover sus caderas inconscientemente.  
-¿Qué sucede mi invitado de honor? –Dejando de lamerle por un momento.  
-Y-y-yo… quiero otro –susurra suavemente avergonzado.  
-¿mmm? –empezando a morderle lentamente.  
-Q-q-que… ah! Otro dedo, por favor –exclama entre gemidos.

Descole introduce lentamente un segundo dedo, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras dentro de él, quien esta ahogándose en gemidos. Sigue prestándole atención a sus pezones, empezando a darles pequeñas mordidas. Sus dedos empiezan a tocar su punto G simulando embestidas, haciendo que el otro mueva mas sus caderas. Deja de lado uno de sus pezones y empieza a masturbarle lentamente presionando la punta de su miembro, empezando a introducir un tercer dedo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Descole! M-m-me voy aa… ah! Voy a acabar –dice gimiendo sonrojado.  
-¿Eh? No, aun no –Empieza a hacer presión en el miembro del otro evitando que se corra- Quiero que acabemos juntos.  
-¡Entonces hazlo! –Exclama con fuerza- ¡P-p-penétrame! ¡N-no aguanto más! –Mezclando las palabras con sus gemidos.

Descole obedece y se baja rápido los pantalones. Saca rápidamente sus dedos y le levanta las piernas para empezar a embestirle. La punta del miembro de Descole empieza a entrar lentamente dentro del menor, haciendo que este arquee su espalda un poco. Las manos de Descole empiezan a masajear sus muslos mientras va entrando en el lentamente. Después de penetrarle completamente, empieza a embestirlo suavemente, tocando su punto G cada vez más fuerte. Su mano derecha empieza a masturbarle al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡Aaah! ¡D-d-d-descole! –Le agarra por la espalda de repente acercándolo a él. Quedando abrazados el uno sobre el otro con sus pechos juntos- Ah! Te quiero… te quiero cerca de mi –tratando de terminar la frase.  
-Tus deseos son órdenes, recuerda que estoy aquí para mimarte –Dice, siguiendo con las embestidas, agarrándole la mano con su mano libre mientras la otra sigue masturbándole.

Mientras Descole le penetra Layton sigue moviendo sus caderas intentando hacer que el miembro del otro toque más profundo dentro de sí. Las contracciones en su entrada empiezan a apretar el miembro del mayor cada vez mas fuerte sacándole gemidos.

-Ah! Estas apretadito hoy –dice con una sonrisa algo sonrojado.  
-¡Desuu! –Rodeándole con sus piernas tratando de hacer que entre más en el.  
-E-e-enserio esta apretado allí adentro –entre gemidos.  
-Eso es porque ah! Mi cuerpo no quiere que salgas de m-mí –tratando de terminar la frase inútilmente, gimiendo sensualmente en el oído del otro- Creo… que ya voy a… ah!

Los dos se corren al mismo tiempo soltando fuertes gemidos. Se quedan un rato así tratando de recuperar el aliento. Descole sale de él con suavidad y se acerca lentamente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Descole…. –Una pausa- Je t'aime, Je t'aime trop –entre suspiros.  
-Layton –sonrojado- Sorprendente, tu pronunciación es perfecta. . . –sonríe- Si tu lo dices en la lengua de mi país natal, yo lo diré en la lengua del tuyo… I love you, I love you so much, Hershel –Y le besa otra vez.

Y después de esto, los dos se quedan dormidos, uno abrazado del otro, cubiertos por las cobijas. Afuera, es la noche más fría de Londres. Londres, 9:25 de la noche. La tormenta no esta tan fuerte pero el frio sigue pasando por las calles. Pero a ellos no les importa, se tienen el uno al otro para darse calor.

Londres, 10:25 de la noche. Las nubes grises empiezan a irse, ya soltaron todas sus gotas de lluvia. La luz de la luna es liberada acompañando a las farolas. Las ráfagas de viento cesan en las calles. El baile de las hojas de los arboles ya ha acabado. Londres, 10:25 de la noche, se acaba la tormenta más fría, se acaba el espectáculo de los relámpagos.


End file.
